1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to footwear and more particularly to an improved walking boot assembly adapted for use with spacesuits and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Spacesuits are generally expensive to fabricate and, generally, it is advantageous when a given spacesuit can be comfortably worn by different astronauts of varying sizes. In the past, boots for a spacesuit were often custom made for one particular wearer. In some cases the boots were made oversized and liners, sometimes referred to as "spacers," were employed to take up the excess volume. Spacers, of course, tend to have many drawbacks and they are seldom comfortable to wear, even for short periods of use. Moreover, spacers tend to impair foot ventilation and cause excessive perspiration.
It is, therefore, the purpose of the instant invention to provide an improved boot assembly for a spacesuit which can be worn by a plurality of wearers having mutually differing foot sizes.